


Angels

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [77]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (JUST READ), (MY BEST ATTEMPT), Adoption, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, False Accusations, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sad and Beautiful, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a singer.<br/>Zayn is a model.</p><p>Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO MY ZARRY FEELS.
> 
> Oh yeah, I tried to change the lyrics of Style and failed.

_Midnight_  
_You pick me up with no headlights,_  
_Long drive_  
_Could end in burning flames or paradise,_  
_Fade into view_  
_Oh it’s been so long since I’ve heard from you (heard from you)._

Harry does a little hip-swaying movement as he starts the song, his pop-rock loving fans already going wild at the start of the new single everyone’s been waiting since his _1993_ album.

This isn’t a revenge, this is how he shows how much things have gone wrong.

At the centre of the stage, he can clearly see the signs from the fans, like _‘marry me Harry!’_ and ‘ _Stylers for life!’_ but it’s not the same.

Nothing’s the same without his angel.

The song wasn’t meant to make to the album, no, it was a clear mistake that his topmost trusted writer, that fucking Yorkie, who just took out Harry’s writing trash and he found the little note.

_I should just tell you to leave ‘cause I_  
_Know exactly where it leads but I_  
_Watch us go ‘round and ‘round each time._

 

It’s pure purgatory for Harry, losing the one thing he’s ever known, _had_ his little fingers wrapped around that delicate trust and boom! The fucking rumours started.

Harry is strictly a monogamous person but some fans manipulated the pictures of Harry and some fucking _girl_ model going for a drink and Harry was at least five feet away from her but no, some haters made it look like they were snogging.

 

**“I’m done with you.”**

_You’ve got that James Dean, daydream look in your eye_   
_And I’ve got that classic rosy cheeks that you like,_   
_And when we go burning down, we come back each time_   
_‘Cause you'll always be mine_   
_Always be mine._

****

The first chorus always gets the crowd going, even though this is the second official time he’s performing to a live audience. It’s a well-known fact that the song is about the only relationship he’s been with, guy or girl when he was still bisexual, and that was ripped from him.

Niall, his trust guitarist just laughed at the initial rumours, how those had no proofs, therefore the cool-headed person like Zayn won’t just give into those ‘feckless shite’.

 

 _And I’ve got that wild curls, tied up, scented heather,  
_ _And when we’re burning out, we come back each ring  
_ _‘Cause you'll always be mine_    
Always be mine.

Zayn didn’t buy the rumours at first, like Niall predicted. It’s not the first time that the top model Zayn and pop-rock singer Harry had the cheating rumours and it won’t be the last time either. Zayn laughed it off and pulled Harry into the bed for hot snog session followed by ‘you belong with me’ sex.

 

Then came the threats.

 

 _So here it goes_  
_He can’t keep his dark eyes on the road,_  
_Wears me out_  
_Oh, hate to see how this burns around._

 

This so-called ex-girlfriend of Harry was someone Harry has never seen, maybe in the end of the year parties Zayn got invited to but no. She insisted that they were in love and the media fucking bought it. Nadia, as she called herself, even tried to kiss Harry and Zayn spewed out some harsh words, getting his lawyer to put restraining orders.

**“I think we need some timeout.”**

_He says ‘what you’ve heard isn’t true but I_  
_Can’t stop thinking about you and I_  
_I’ll always be there with since I…_

 

Zayn didn’t contact Harry for next three days, making Harry genuinely confused and heartbroken. At the end of those three days, Harry had his prescribed sleeping pills ready to be shoved down his throat when Zayn came rushing in, slapping those away from Harry’s hands.

 

**“You’re an idiot but I still fucking love you, you idiot.”**

 

 _You’ve got that James Dean, daydream look in your eye_  
_And I’ve got that rosy cheeks, the classic thing that you like,_  
_And when we burn down, we’ll still be the Angels._

The second chorus is about the start and Harry feels that familiar tug, the kind that he gets before he gets sick in sense of nostalgia. He can’t keep up with the ‘I’m not effected’ façade and his fans know him better than he himself. His eyes rake over to the dome area and the lights must be playing tricks on him, or he wouldn’t see that familiar black jacket figure.

-

“You’re an idiot,” Niall grouses at the set break, his dyed-blond hair wet from the quick shower he just took. “You think Malik is stupid enough to leave you completely?”

“It’s been four months and five days, of course he found someone else,” the twitter feed says Zayn is in Dubai for his summer collections. “And where the fuck is Tomlinson?”

“My boyfriend is allowed to _not_ come to every-fecking-concert you have, Styles,” Niall rolls his eyes. “I think I’m gon’ dye my hair blue.”

“That’s awesome if I were a pop-punk artist, mate,” Harry laughs half-heartedly. “But seriously, first Liam disappears and now Louis?”

“Erm,” Niall looks fidgety.

_Something’s fucking up tonight._

-

“Thought I’d leave you alone?”

Harry’s heart lurches forward at those deep, raspy tone he’s been all along, his _heart_ missed so fucking much.

“Liked the song you started off with,” Zayn’s caramel-brown eyes look molten in the dimmed light. “Really, you knew how to rile me up.”

“I-I’m calling security,” Harry threatens, his tears welling up. “You have no fucking right—”

The pair of lips, familiar but so estranged, that Harry can’t forget descend slowly, like those stupid romantic novels, and his tears fall freely. Zayn’s warm hands are on his wet cheeks, wiping the strayed rivulets of joy and melancholy, anger and forgiveness, war and peace, all at once. The kiss is not passionate in any way possible, but it’s still there, the cord of love they hung onto for last four months.

“I’m stupid.”

-

“The memories fade but the love won’t,” Zayn promise atop Harry, their hair slick from all the foreplay. “Promise me that you won’t leave.”

“I can’t…” Harry wants to feel Zayn for the first time, like they won’t ever stop. “I’m on tour half the year.”

-

“You don’t remember…” Zayn trails off, his eyes shutting off all the emotions pooling up. “Fuck, I was an idiot.”

“Remember what?”

“That I was supposed to take you to dinner the night you broke up with me,” Zayn sighs. “I was on the cab, three miles from your house but that _whore_ had to take your attention. The threats weren’t meant for you, they were for me. Nadia? Her _fiancé_ is the arch-enemy of mine so they thought that through _you_ they can achieve something. I let them think they won so that I can do this.”

“Don’t!” Harry doesn’t want the fucking emotions. “I have felt _everything_ since the first time I met you and I… I knew that waiting for you to tell you how you feel, the guy you say you can be isn’t the one I fell for.”

“So let me in,” Zayn gets down on one knee, producing the velvet-green box and opens it. There’s a platinum band in the centre, a single 4-carat diamond with four emeralds surrounding it. “Marry me, Harry Edward Styles, and we’ll always be Angels.”

“There’s only one option, ain’t there?”

-

“Why did I say yes again?”

Fahid is zipping through the house with the toilet roll trailing behind him, his cute little giggles filling the three-storey house, and his little sister, Aaliyah, is no better, trying to steal Miss Pigs’ bowl of _cat’s_ flavoured tuna.

“You love me, Styles-Malik,” his husband of seven years, seven precious years, scoffs as he scoots their firstborn up. “Tell Mummy he needs to chill.”

“He’s four years old,” Harry rolls his eyes. “And I’m not Mummy!”

“Mummy is cranky tonight!” Zayn snuggles his nose against Fahid’s wet one. “Give him a kiss!”

About five years ago, Zayn and Harry got a surrogate (her name was Bridgette) and she bore them a healthy son. Their son, Fahid, had Zayn’s genes whilst Aaliyah has Harry’s, but somehow, both of them ended up with Zayn’s molten gold eyes.

“We’ll always be Angels—just family of four now.”

“Five,” Harry giggles, looking at the recent ultrasound of Bridgette.

 

 

**(full song of _Angels_ )**

**_Midnight_ **  
**_You pick me up with no headlights,_ **  
**_Long drive_ **  
**_Could end in burning flames or paradise,_ **  
**_Fade into view_ **  
**_Oh it’s been so long since I’ve heard from you (heard from you)._ **

****_I should just tell you to leave ‘cause I  
Know exactly where it leads but I  
Watch us go ‘round and ‘round each time._

_**You’ve got that James Dean, daydream look in your eye** _  
_**And I’ve got that classic rosy cheeks that you like,**_  
_**And when we go burning down, we come back each time**_  
_**‘Cause you'll always be mine**_  
_**Always be mine.**_

 **_You’ve got that black hair, all styled up, black leather  
_ _And I’ve got that wild curls, tied up, scented heather,  
_ _And when we’re burning out, we come back each ring  
_ _‘Cause you'll always be mine_ **  
**Always be mine.**

**_So here it goes_ **  
_**He can’t keep his dark eyes on the road,** _  
_**Wears me out** _  
_**Oh, hate to see how this burns around.** _

****_He says ‘what you’ve heard isn’t true but I  
Can’t stop thinking about you and I  
I’ll always be there with since I'…_

****_You’ve got that James Dean, daydream look in your eye  
And I’ve got that rosy cheeks, the classic thing that you like,  
And when we burn down, you'll still be mine._

**_You’ve got that black hair, all styled up, black leather  
_ _And I’ve got that wild curls, tied up, scented heather,  
_ _And when we’re burning out, we come back each ring  
_ _‘Cause you'll always be mine_ **  
**Always be mine.**

****_Just take the flight  
(Just take the flight)  
My only angel._

****_You’ve got that James Dean, daydream look in your eye  
And I’ve got that rosy cheeks, the classic thing that you like,  
And when we burn down, you'll still be mine._

**_You’ve got that black hair, all styled up, black leather  
_ _And I’ve got that wild curls, tied up, scented heather,  
_ _And when we’re burning out, we come back each ring  
_ _‘Cause you'll always be mine_ **  
**Always be mine.**


End file.
